Tears In The Rain
by boomerbook
Summary: "I'll find out where you were that night. You don't go around murdering and sodomizing secret boyfriends. That's just not you."


"I just want to know why you had keys to his apartment. Not only that, but messages and calls exchanged between the two of you. He texted and called you last, well you were one of the last people. When were you going to say that you lived with him? Huh? Plus, you have no alibi. Look at yourself, you have a broken leg, sprained wrist, and contusions all over your body. It seems like you got in a fight." Nick sits down. "I'm waiting for your side here." You see the anger seeping off her, which is matched with the anger coming off Nick.

"I don't have anything to say." She crosses her arms.

"Fine, to the tombs you go." He gets up and takes out his handcuffs.

"You don't have to handcuff me."

"It's protocol when the suspect seems dangerous."

"Please." Nick goes over and grabs her forcing her to stand up, handcuffing her.

"Just make this easy on yourself." Nick undoes her cuffs and puts her in the cage.

She is just sitting there in the tombs.

"You sure you don't want a lawyer?" She jumps and looks up and sees Amanda.

"Just leave me." She looks away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've never seen you like this. I don't believe you did it. Why won't you fight this?"

"There's nothing to fight."

"I'll find out where you were that night. You don't go around murdering and sodomizing secret boyfriends. That's just not you."

Amanda walks back into the bullpen and knocks on the captain's door.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Come to the bullpen." Amanda walks away and Cragen follows.

"I don't know why she won't say. I don't know why she's holding back" Amanda sits down at her desk. "It's time to do research. I am proving her innocence. She's clearly lying about where she was that night. She called out sick that day, and the next came back injured. Which means she must have gone to a hospital to get the cast and deal with the injuries."

"Do it." The Captain stands over Amanda and she starts typing.

"I'll get a list of hospitals around here." Finn also starts typing.

She's sitting in the tombs, wishing she was guilty, avoiding reality. Reality is the worst.

"Nick, why are you so ready to feed her to the wolfs?" Nick is just sitting at his desk.

"Go do your thing, I'll do the real work." Nick gets up and walks away.

"Innocent until proven guilty!" Amanda yells this as he walks away.

"Amanda here's a list of the hospitals around here." Finn hands Amanda a paper.

"I'm going to each one." Amanda grabs her coat and runs out of the precinct.

Nick goes back to the tombs. "Come on, we have more questions." Staying silent she gets up.

"Sit." Nick takes the cuffs off and points to a chair in the interrogation room.

"Let's say you didn't sodomize and kill him. Why would you lie to us?" She just looks at him with eyes filled with sadness and anger. "I'm trying to help you here."

"We both know you think I did it."

"So, prove me wrong."

"Why are you pretending to care."

"You know I've always cared." Nick looks at her and she looks away.

They stay there in complete silence for a good amount of time.

There's a knock on the two-way mirror.

"I know the drill, go find out what they found." Nick has a confused look on his face, he get up walking towards the door.

"Step aside Nick. I'm talking to her now." Amanda pushes past Nick.

"Olivia, we know. Please, work with us. Let us help you. Imagine if the roles were reversed. " Olivia looks down.

"You may have made the nurse promise, but when I threatened arrest, she told me."

"No." Olivia gets up, backing up until her back hits the wall.

"I know you didn't hurt him, but I know he hurt you."

"I know why he was murdered, but I don't know who."

"Tell me, help yourself out." Amanda sits down, and Olivia follows.

"Am I being charged?"

"We still don't know the full extent of your connection. This is exactly why you need to talk. Tell me about all this, tell me about him. Don't make me say it Olivia."

"Say what?"

"Why you were at the hospital." Olivia continues to stare angrily and sad.

"Just help me help you."

"What if I don't want help?"

"I don't care. Nick may have tossed you aside, but I'm not going to. The rest of the squad is on your side. Please."

"I can't."

"You can." Amanda takes Olivia's hands in hers.

"You already know why I was in the hospital."

"I want the full story, and I need to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"For starters this is both of our jobs, and I care." Olivia takes a breath.

"Tell me how you got those injuries, but the real story. No more lies."

"Your demons always catch up with you."

"I'm ready when you are." She feels Olivia's hands shaking.

"It's Okay Olivia, you're safe here." Olivia pulls her hands away and looks down.

"Does everyone have to hear this?"

"You're a suspect in an investigation."

"You know I didn't do anything."

"You still have to prove it, you know this."

"I just don't want everyone to know."

"It's time to speak your truth."

"Okay." She looks back up at Amanda. "It started a while ago. We met at a restaurant and things just went from there. I was just drawn to him. Before I knew it, I was moving into his place. It had been a little over two years. I never told anyone at work because I like my personal life private. About nine months in I found out what he did for a living, and that was the first time he ra-, hurt me. I don't know how I didn't see it. He did the usual abusive boyfriend thing. He apologized gifts and all after. Before the apologizes and gifts he threatened me, he told me they would kill me and everyone I cared about. Things settled down for 72 days. We had gotten into another fight because I just couldn't do it anymore, his job was repulsing, and so was he. So, this time around I met his friends. They hurt me, all five of them. I guess plus my boyfriend, so all six of them. It was after that attack I went to the hospital. I fought back harder than ever before. As you can see, I got injured badly."

"Before?"

"I mean when he hurt me." Olivia's face got flushed.

"Moving on, and we'll get back to this, what was his job?

"Human trafficker. That must be why someone killed him like that. They wanted revenge, but it wasn't me."

"Okay, I need more description on his friends and what happened."

"No." Olivia shakes her head.

"Olivia..."

"I told you all of it."

"Why are you so scared of them?"

"Am I free to go?" Olivia gets up.

Amanda stands up. "What did they do that was so horrible?"

"Just let me out, I need out."

"No. You're still under arrest. When you're willing to help us out and tell us about his friends, we'll be here." Amanda goes to the door, frustrated that Olivia won't tell the truth.

"Please don't do this to me." Oliva pleads this as Amanda leaves.

Olivia scream, tears rolling down her cheeks, and kicks the chair, falling to the ground crying.


End file.
